An automobile body has a joint where an end of a second member is joined to a surface of a first member so as to be thrust against the surface. As such a joint, for example, a joint between a side sill and a floor cross member, a joint between a tunnel and a floor cross member, a joint between a roof rail and a roof cross member, a joint between a wheel house and a rear floor cross member, and a joint between a front side member and a dash cross member are given. At the joints illustrated herein, the end of the second member is provided with a flange, and the second member is joined to the first member using the flange.
In the automobile body, high mechanical properties are required also for a structure body having such a joint. For example, for such a joint structure body, it is regarded as important to improve the torsional rigidity and the absorbed energy properties in axial crushing. In this regard, in Patent Literature 1, a structure in which the second member side is provided with a continuous flange with no notch and a spot welding portion is formed in the flange to join the second member to the first member is disclosed. By such a joint structure described in Patent Literature 1, the deformation of car width members can be suppressed and the torsional rigidity can be improved.